


Just Fuck Me Already

by larryisloveokay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Sub Louis, Top Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryisloveokay/pseuds/larryisloveokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ok so basically Harry and Louis are both really horny because they haven’t had sex in a week but they finally get some alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Fuck Me Already

With all the sexual frustration built up, Harry was ready to fuck Louis anytime, anywhere. It felt like forever since he’d been able to touch his boyfriend due to their schedule. He was thinking of doing something completely romantic for him and Lou on their day off but quite frankly he only had one thing on his mind.

 

He and Louis hadn’t been able to have sex in a week due to all these fucking rehearsals and interviews management decided to pile up. Honestly, it was getting to the point where Harry thought they were doing this just so Louis and him couldn’t have private time. They had one more rehearsal tonight but Harry said screw it and left. Paul tried to stop him from walking out but let’s be real, Paul could never say no to Harry. So as the other boys groaned and shook their heads Harry made a quick glance at Louis, winked then turned around and walked out the door.

Louis wanted to leave rehearsals so bad but he knew that wouldn’t fly. One was acceptable on occasion but two was a death threat. He wanted this shit to be over so he could get home to Harry and wrap his lips around that long perfect-. “Alright boys get out of here, see you tomorrow afternoon.”

“Oh thank God,” Louis breathed out as he gathered his things and ran straight to his car not even acknowledging the other boys telling him goodbye. Louis hadn’t even had a proper wank, let alone a touch from his boyfriend in seven days so he was dying to get home. He was ready to be fucked, he was ready to taste Harry’s cock in his mouth and he was ready for the best sex of his life.

As soon as he arrived to their flat, Louis jumped out of his car and ran to the front door. He found it slightly open and smiled to himself before walking in. “Harry?” he yelled out as he threw his things on the floor shutting the front door behind him. “In the bedroom.” He heard the younger boy call out. Louis licked his lips and walked toward their bedroom door. He gasps at the sight in front of him then let out a low growl as his jeans began to tighten.

Harry was laying down on his back staring at Louis as he fingered himself. He had a bottled of lube lying beside him and two slicked fingers going in and out of his tight hole. He stared at Louis, biting his bottom lip as he let out a low moan and rocked his hips down to push his fingers deeper. “Fuck hazza,” was all Louis could say. Harry closed his eyes and continued to push his fingers in deeper. “ugnnnn c-come here lou.” Louis walked over to him slowly as he took off his own shirt disregarding it on the floor. He stopped in front of the younger boy and pulled down his sweats and boxers in one swift motion. He trailed his eyes up Harry’s body and saw the younger boy staring at him. Louis took a step closer but froze after Harry stopped him.

“N-no want to finish myself. W-want to fuck you tonight.” Louis let out a soft whimper and proceeded to walk to the side of the bed Harry was on. He lowered himself and brought his lips to the younger boy’s ear. “You gonna pretend that’s my dick going inside you Harry? Want you to pretend you’re feeling me baby.” Harry closed his eyes and added a third finger as he listened to Lou’s words.

“Ugnnnn fuckkk yes Lou yes yes yes”

“Imagine my cock hitting that spot that drives you wild. Rock back on those fingers you fucking slut”

“OH GOD Louis ahhhh yes m-more tell me more”

“You’re gonna cum without touching yourself, because you’re a good little slut aren’t you Harry?”

“mmhmmmm so so good”

“Yeahhh that’s it baby. Bet you can feel me stretching your precious little hole now can’t you?”

Harry was pushing in and out of his hole faster now. His moans were getting louder and his legs were shaking so Louis knew he was close to the edge.

“Yeahhh baby cum for me. Cum as you imagine clenching that sweet arse around my cock as you let go. Cum for my baby.”

“Ahhhhhh fuckkkk louissssss”

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as he released his seed all over his stomach crying out his boyfriend’s name. He rocked slowly on the fingers still inside him calming down from his high. He bit his bottom lip and released his fingers from his entrance trying to catch his breath. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at his boyfriend who was watching him admirably. Louis got up and walked over between Harry’s legs. Harry’s eyes followed the boy as he watched him lean over and lick the mess off his stomach. “mmmm shit Louis I love it when you do that.” Louis licked the contents clean then licked his lips and crawled on top of Harry to crash their lips together.

Harry opened his mouth eagerly releasing a moan from both of them as their tongues danced together. Harry flipped them around and began to grind on the older boy as he felt himself growing hard all over again. He could feel that Louis was already painfully hard. Louis ran his hands down Harry’s back as the younger boy continued to grind on him. “mmmm shiit Harry please, waited too long. Need you now, please.” Harry traced his lips and tongue down the older boy’s body planting kisses from his neck to his stomach. He licked the base of his boyfriend’s dick all the way to the tip resulting in a long gasp from Louis.

Harry smiled then moved his lips to kiss down the older boy’s thigh. He gently raised both of Louis’ legs up as he moved his tongue toward the older boy’s heat. He licked a quick strip up the hole then pulled his head back to blow on it softly. Louis moaned then pushed his hips down to feel more contact. Harry brought his face back down and licked circles around the sensitive area before sticking his tongue in completely. “ahhhhhh fuckinggggg Harry! Oh god yes!” Harry wrapped his arms around each of Louis’ legs and pulled them back so his ass pushed further onto his tongue, tasting all of him. Harry hummed in approval as he felt a hand grip at his hair. He continued to push his tongue in and out of his boyfriend desperate to feel more of the older boy’s muscles clench around his tongue.

“H-h-harry please just ugnnnn ahhhh shiiiit need to feel you.” Harry pulled his tongue out and licked circles around the older boy’s entrance one more time before he pulled away causing Louis to groan in disapproval. “mmmm taste so good boo bear.” Harry quickly grabbed the lube and squirted some into his hand then slowly slicking his aching cock. He threw the bottle across the room and growled as he leaned down to crash his and his boyfriend’s lips together. He pulled back then watched as he lined himself up with Louis’ entrance. He pushed in slowly as he watched Louis’ face to see if he was okay.

Louis face scrunched up a little since he hadn’t been properly opened but he wanted Harry to keep going. “You okay boo bear?” Louis shook his head and gripped at Harry’s lower back to pull him in deeper. “I’m okay, keep pushing.” Harry moaned and pushed his hips closer to Louis until they finally touched. He stayed there and waited until Louis gave the okay. As he watched Louis look up at him he remembered why he loved this boy so much. The moment they met each other, they’d always had a connection. And now here they are, three years later and truly, madly, deeply in love. They smiled at each other and Harry brought his lips down to kiss his boyfriend. Louis licked up the younger boy’s lips then bit softly at the top one. “Move.”

Harry dug his hands into the sheets as he pulled his hips back then snapped forward to dig deep inside his boyfriend. He rotated his hips slow but hard letting Louis know just how much he cared about him. He wanted this to be rough but slow at the same time if that made any sense. He continued to move his hips back at a gentle pace but pushed deeper and deeper inside the older boy as he went back in. Louis pushed his head back farther into the pillow and placed his hand on top of Harry’s, intertwining their fingers and they moved in a rhythm. “mmmm Harry feels so good. I’ve missed this so much.”

Harry leaned further down and moaned into Louis’ ear as he rocked back and forward inside him.

“shiiit Louis you feel so good. Ugnnnn so tight. You’ve missed this huh? Have you?”

“Y-yes missed it so much haz”

Harry removed his right hand from Louis’ grasps and gripped tightly around the older boy’s hip as he dug his nails into the skin as he pounded harder inside the boy.

“ahhhhhh yeahhhh I missed it too…fuckkkk”

“Shiiiit yesss harr-eh oggg shiiit”

Harry picked up his pace as he felt Louis’ right hand squeeze his left knowing his boyfriend was loving it. Louis arched his back as he felt Harry’s cock hit his bundle of nerves with every thrust. “OH GODDDDD right there Harry ohhh god don’t you fucking stop! You better not stop! Ahhhh shit!” Harry growled as he dug deeper inside the boy hitting his sweet spot with great precision. He released his left hand from the bed and planted it on the older boy’s shoulder as he watched the boy below him start to come undone.

“soooo fucking good. You gonna cum for me boo bear? Want to see you lose control. Want to know it’s me who makes your body shake like that.”

Louis shut his eyes tight as he placed his hands above his head and let out an animalistic moan. Harry leaned over and placed his hand on top of Louis’ squeezing their fingers together. Harry could feel the sweat building up around his forehead and released one of his hands to place it around Louis’ cock. “Cum for daddy boo bear.”

Louis loved it when Harry took charge and he had the biggest kink calling Harry ‘daddy.’ It was just so hot.

“Ugnn—shit say it again harry.”

“Harry pumped his hand faster around the older boy’s throbbing dick as he continued to pound inside him. “Fu-uckk I want you to cum for daddy baby. Can you do that for me?”

Louis shook his head at a rapid pace and let out a strangled cry as he came all over the younger boy’s hand and his own chest. Feeling his boyfriend clench around him was too much causing Harry to cum deep inside his boyfriend.

Both boys continued to move slowly as they rode out their highs and caught back up to their natural breathing. Harry slowly pulled out of his boyfriend then looked deep into the older boy’s eyes as he licked his hand clean before pulling away from his finger with a ‘pop’ noise.

“Keep doing that and you want get any sleep tonight Hazza.”

Harry laughed and picked up the disregarded shirt to clean off Louis’ chest before crawling beside him.

“I think It’s time for a shower Lou Lou, let’s get you cleaned up.”

“We both know that’s not what’s going to happen in the shower Harry.”

Both boys laughed as they got up and made their way to the bathroom.

Louis stopped them at the doorway and pulled the younger boy into him.

“I love you so much Harry. Nothing and I mean nothing could ever take you away from me.”

“Not even Starbucks?”

Louis laughed then hit the younger boy softly in the chest. “No chance in hell.”

Harry smiled and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. “I know. I love you to Lou.”


End file.
